Permítame Señora
by Charly Land
Summary: Eva ofreció la roja y cautivadora manzana del pecado, pero Adán solo pudo bajar los ojos y atender las palabras divinas que repiqueteaban en su interior mientras pensaba: "Él es mi verdad. Por eso no" Dio la vuelta y entregó su corazón a quien siempre le había pertenecido. A él. [KuchelxEren] [ErenxLevi] [Para RivaiFem TA]


**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Notas|** Un Fic para acariciar el corazón adolorido de una de mis esposas, la gran Rivai. Espero te guste.

Es una historia basada en la canción del mismo nombre del cantante 'David Bisbal'

&palabras: **1000**

* * *

—A RivaiFem TA—

* * *

 **Permítame Señora**

 **.**

* * *

Eren tiene solo dieciséis años, puede pecar de idiota muchas veces, pero sabe que la tensión había estado allí, creciendo cada día, desde hace unos meses. Solo que él la había obviado, manteniéndola alejada de sus pensamientos y su sentir. Una tensión que no venía de una circunstancia, sino de una persona. Esa persona. Ella. Y en su mente, la imagen de aquella mujer no debía relacionarse jamás con tales asuntos obscenos e injuriosos.

Ella era una dama, la señora de sonrisa cálida y ojos cariñosos que lo había recibido en su casa desde el primer instante, quien se había puesto de su lado cuando él y Levi transgredieron la línea de amistad y empezaron una relación romántica, hace ya un par de años, cuando la adolescencia les hizo descubrir tales sensaciones.

¡Dioses, ella era el ser en cuyo vientre se había albergado el amor de su vida!

Además, la conocía desde que aún se meaba en la cama.

Era como una madre para él.

¿Como podría?

«¿Entonces cómo demonios puede estar sucediendo esto?» Se preguntó mentalmente, mientras la veía allí, de pie, con el holgado vestido suelto desde varios botones, invitándole a contemplar su figura, sus labios moviéndose, suplicándole algo que él sentía en cada fibra de su ser, era completamente incorrecto.

No podía.

No debían.

Deseaba con fuerza que aquello solo fuera producto de su mente alucinada, algo trastocada por el sol inclemente que había estado vaciando su luz ardiente sobre su cuerpo durante muchas horas, al estar en el jardín de aquella casa. Un jardín que había empezado a cuidar solo por complacencia de su pequeño amor.

—Hazme sentir, Eren—murmuró ella con voz lenta, casi como si quisiera hipnotizarle—. Tócame. Déjame saber que aún soy una mujer deseable.

—No—logró farfullar él, retrocediendo y chocando contra la pared de aquella habitación. Estaba atrapado. Había sido un estúpido por haber ido hasta ese lugar. Pero es que ella le había gritado, solicitando su ayuda. Y él no había podido evitarlo. Había subido en un dos por tres desde el jardín hasta la segunda planta, a su encuentro. Porque ella era la madre de Levi. Una dama. Una señora de respeto que jamás haría o pensaría algo indebido. Eso era ella a sus ojos. Alguien por el cual él sentía un cariño muy especial, que incluso lo llevaba a tener esa fijación de estar a su disposición ante cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Pero esto no.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? —sus ojos grises, melancólicos, lejanos a los ojos de tormenta y polvo de estrellas de su Levi, le atraparon—. ¿Acaso soy repugnante? ¿No soy bonita?

—Lo es—las palabras le salieron solas. Aunque lo que él quería decirle es que lo era de una manera distinta a la que ella le pedía que le viera.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no?

Cuando el sonido apagado de la ropa cayendo al suelo llegó a sus oídos, Eren bajó los ojos y se apegó más a la pared.

—Levi—dijo como si con eso ella fuera capaz de entender el porqué él no podía aceptarle.

—No te preocupes. Él nunca lo sabrá—lentamente cerró los espacios entre ellos y sus brazos se enrollaron en el cuello del muchacho tembloroso, que mantenía su mirada en sus zapatos deportivos llenos de tierra y césped—. Será nuestro secreto. Ven—le incitó ella suplicante, apegando su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir sus endurecidos pezones a través de la camisa empapada en sudor de él—. Te haré sentir bien. Tengo experiencia, verás que será bueno, mejor de lo que mi hijo te puede ofrecer.

Eren levantó los ojos en ese instante, y una sonrisa lastimera mezclada con decepción curvó sus labios cuando sus manos se levantaron y se colocaron en los delgados hombros femeninos para alejarle varios centímetros.

—No—repitió—. Usted no es Levi.

—Ya te dije que…

—Yo lo amo a él. Solo a él. Él es mi corazón.

Y esa era la máxima razón por la que no podía hacer lo que ella le pedía, aunque su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado a su contacto con una extraña llamarada que le remeció el vientre pero que se había ahogado en hielo escarpado cuando su alma susurró desde el interior esa verdad:

 _No es a quien amas._

 _No es Levi._

Y él sabía, que si no era con ese muchacho gruñón y mal encarado que se había calado en cada célula de ser y que lo hacía sentir que el mundo era de colores de amanecer, no sería con nadie más.

Vio como aquellos iris se humedecían y le temblaban los labios. Posiblemente dándose cuenta de sus acciones, de su fatal error.

—Sal, por favor—articuló ella en algo parecido a un graznido sollozante, separándose enteramente de él, bajando la cabeza avergonzada, cubriendo su desnudez y abriéndole el paso hacia la puerta.

Eren solo asintió y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, tropezando de escalón en escalón.

No volteó ni una vez, ni siquiera cuando al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, le llegó el sonido del llanto amargo de aquella mujer.

Él la quería, le tenía ese amor maternal, limpio y puro, y nunca hubiese deseado que ella llorara por su culpa. Pero en esta ocasión, obviaría esa razón, era mejor que ella llorara, que lo hiciera para que comprendiera que él jamás haría nada que pudiera dañar lo suyo con Levi. Que solo amaría a una sola persona. Que esa persona era su hijo:

Levi.

Su Levi.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cuando volvió horas más tarde, con la cajita llena de tartas de limón que le había prometido a Levi aquella mañana, que serían ejecutadas en su disfruté mientras veían esa serie de acción que los traía aficionados desde hace meses, fue ella quien le abrió, con el mismo gesto conciliador de siempre le recibió, y Eren puso su mejor sonrisa, y fingió que no había pasado nada, que todo estaba bien, y que eso no cambiaría por aquel desliz.

Levi le llamó desde arriba, y él subió a toda velocidad. Sin regresarle la mirada a aquella mujer, sin volver a ver atrás para encontrarse con sus ojos, entristecidos y que le habían invitado al pecado.

Eren sabía que a pesar de que fingieran que nada había pasado por no herir a Levi, aquello había pasado. Y nada sería realmente igual desde allí.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Hola mi vida. Espero te haya gustado. Así como a todas las demás chicas ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Me lo decid en un reviewcito?

Gracias hermosas.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
